The Devil You Don't Know
by MaryFan1
Summary: Based on McMillan and Wife. Mac has remarried to DA Stephanie Bryant Stefanie Powers and they are expecting a baby. But will his latest case threaten his new found happiness?


Police Commissioner Stuart "Mac" MacMillan sat in his office going over the file on the latest in the Regent Park murders. Three murders, all women, all at night in Regent Park. Nothing seemed to tie the victims to each other except they were all redheads. They were all strangled so it looked like they had a serial killer who was targeting redheads on their hands. As he was pouring over the crime scene photos someone slipped through the door, came up behind him and he felt hands on his shoulders.

"I've got a gun and I know how to use it." He said teasingly

"I should hope so." A sultry voice responded

He swung his chair around to see his wife, Assistant District Attorney Stephanie Bryant, offering a warm smile, "I thought you were in court today."

"Well, we still have to eat lunch." She replied sitting in his lap, "So I thought I would see if you were free."

He smiled and ran his hand over the slight swell of her abdomen, "Lunch with my two favorite people. What could be better than that?"

She placed her hand over his, "You know, while I was cross examining a witness this morning I thought I felt him fluttering around. I almost lost my train of thought."

"Him?" Mac asked continuing to caress her belly

She smiled, "It's just a gut feeling. But I really do think we've got a little Stuart junior in here."

"You seem pretty sure about that." He replied

She leaned in and kissed him, "Very." She said glancing down at the files on his desk, "The Regent Park case, huh?"

"Yeah and we have nothing to go on." He said, "Except every victim had red hair." He paused looking at her with her auburn hair, "So I don't want you anywhere near that place."

"Mac, it's not as if I frequent that area of town." She explained standing up, "Now, let's get something to eat. I don't have much time and junior here is like having a bottomless pit instead of a baby."

/

The club was dark and smoke filled as she made her way to the bar. She couldn't believe she actually answered a personals ad but her friends kept encouraging her to try it and what could happen in a crowded night club? They'd have drinks and talk and she'd go back home and maybe they'd like each other and go out on a real date. She'd been lonely for so long and she hoped this guy might be her prince charming.

"Buy a lady a drink?" A male voice came from behind

She turned around and smiled, recognizing him from his description of himself, "Why don't we find a quiet table in the back and talk?"

He smiled and they ordered their drinks and she followed him to the back.

/

The Friday night poker game was well under way and as usual Stephanie joined them and was making snacks in the kitchen as it was Agatha's night off. She had managed to earn the respect of Mac's police buddies as a fierce poker player since that first game when she had jaws dropping as she "showed off" when dealing the cards.

"So Mac, what's the latest on this Regent Park thing?" Dick Valentine, a criminal lawyer, asked. He looked at his cards, "I'm out."

"Not much to go on except the victims are redheads and he strangles them." He replied, "I'm in." He threw his chips into the pot.

"You mean no one saw the victims with anyone before they were killed?" Harry asked looking at his cards, "I'm out."

"Well, not really. They were all seen in a club of some sort but no one could say for sure who they had talked to or if they left with anyone. In places like that with it so crowded it's not surprising."

Stephanie came into the room with a bowl of snacks and a beer for Mac, "Hey, are you guys gonna talk shop or play cards?" She teased taking her seat

"Mac, did I ever tell you how much we appreciate a broad joining our games?" Lou quipped taking a drink of his beer

"Hey watch it. You're talking about the mother of my child." Mac joked winking at her

"Aww thank you for defending my honor, Sweetheart." She said demurely then looked at her cards and smirked and threw her chips in the pot, "I'm in."

The game was going well into the night and Stephanie was growing tired and Mac frustrated at his losing streak.

"So how about one more hand?" Lou suggested

"Not for me, boys." Stephanie said, "I am exhausted but you guys play on." She got up and kissed Mac, "Do you need anything before I go to bed, Darling?"

"A different set of cards?" He replied

She glanced at his cards and rubbed his shoulder, "Hmmm…sorry Darling, can't help you there."

"Hey Mac, why don't want you join her and quit while it's only mildly embarrassing?" Harry asked dealing the cards, "I mean we can move the game to my place."

He smiled and looked at Harry, "No, I intend to redeem myself." He said turning back to his wife and caressing her belly, "Besides, I've got the only sure things I need right here."

A collective groan was heard and Stephanie excused herself, "Good night boys."

/

About an hour later the game wound down and Mac headed to bed, quietly entering the bedroom he undressed as he watched his wife sleeping, wearing one of his football jerseys. He smiled as he watched her belly rise and fall with her breathing. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Just three years ago he had lost his first wife, Sally and young son in a tragic plane crash when they were flying to Florida to visit her parents. For months he wandered around in a stupor, barely functioning. But when he met the new beautiful, smart and feisty Assistant District Attorney, he couldn't deny his attraction. In many ways she reminded him of Sally, headstrong, stubborn but warm and sweet. But he didn't marry her because she reminded him of his late wife. He married her because she showed him how to love again. She gave him a second chance and he would be forever grateful to fiery redhead who now shared his bed and carried his child.

He crawled into bed beside her and snuggled up to her, drinking in the scent of her perfume. She stirred awake and offered him a sleepy smile, "So did you redeem yourself, Commissioner?"

He returned her smile and kissed her, "Cleaned me out."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Darling." She rubbed his chest, "Is there anything I can do to ease the pain."

"Oh I think I can come up with something." He pulled her close to him

She giggled, "I just bet you can."

/

In the wee hours of the morning Mac and Stephanie lay asleep in each other's arms. There was something so peaceful with the world just waking up but the quiet was soon disrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone.

Mac awoke and grabbed the phone, looking down at his sleeping wife oblivious to the sound, "MacMillan." He glanced at the clock, _6:15_

"I'm sorry to call so early Sir, but we have another one." Sgt. DiMaggio, his aide replied

"Regent Park?" He asked as Stephanie stirred in his arms

"Yeah, a couple jogging early this morning found the body."

"I'll be right there." He said and hung up, "Honey." He said kissing the top of her head

"Hmm." She mumbled

"I've got to go." He gently slipped out from under her and went to the closet to get dressed then came back over to the bed, "I love you. I'll call you later." He kissed his sleeping wife on the cheek and she signed contentedly as he left the room

/

When Mac arrived at the crime scene medical examiner was there doing his preliminary examination and Sgt. DiMaggio was waiting for him.

"Let me guess, it's the same as the others." He said looking down at the body of a beautiful young redhead who looked to be in her thirties.

"Yeah, strangulation. No ID on this one." DiMaggio replied, "Sir, once this gets out the city will be in a real panic."

"I know." Mac sighed heavily, "The press will be crawling all over it."

"Excuse me, Commissioner." The medical examiner approached them, "But I estimate the time of death between eleven and one a.m. But I'll know more once I do the complete autopsy."

"Thanks, Fisk." Mac replied, "Go ahead and take her."

Mac and DiMaggio watched as they took the body away, "Sir, do you want to call a press conference to head this off."

"Yeah but I need to go home and get cleaned up. I'll meet you at the office about eight thirty." Mac replied, "Arrange the press conference for ten."

TBC


End file.
